The NotSoEvil Twin
by MarikzGal4Eva
Summary: All people have thier evil twins. but what if ryou's is in this realm? Bakura gets shocked eyond his life, and Ryou discovers that his counterpart may have a crush on his "evil twin". BUT: is his evil twin just unwanted? or truely evil?
1. Chapter One

Disclaimer: I do Not Own Yu-Gi-Oh! You sue me I will get mad!!  
  
Ryou Bakura was walking home from another day at Domino High School. I wish school would be easier so I could concentrate on other problems. Ryou thought. "Like what other problems?" asked an all-too-familiar voice. "nothing much, Master," Ryou said.  
  
"aboiu, if there is something wrong, you can tell me," said the boy's Yami. "it is just.... Well.. I can't explain my problem." The white haired male replied to the spirit.  
  
"RYOU! How many times have I got to tell you?! You should beat up bullies NOT COWER IN FEAR!!!!!!!" screamed the enraged Yami, "pathetic." "Yami, it isn't a bully!"  
  
Ryou was steaming at his Yami, and that was never a good thing. "Ryou!!!!!!" screamed a voice, and it wasn't Yami Bakura. In a flash of gold, Yami Bakura was gone. But, in his place, a fat lady with pink hair and lips that could crush more that Yami Yugi's mind crush appeared. Oh, no! Not Aunt Icicle!! "Ryou, Honey!! How are you? Oh, you've grown so big! Where is your Father? How is he?" she asked. But, before Ryou could answer, his Yami appeared, but Aunt Icicle didn't seem to see him. "And how is Mirelle?" Her question was silenced by a slap (a/n: can you imagine Yami Bakura slapping someone?? Lol! ) to her face. "YAMI!!!!!" Ryou suddenly raged. But Yami Bakura back-handedly gave him an insult, "shut-up you insult of a mortal."  
  
Within moments, Yami Bakura was standing alone with Ryou in the street "DO I wanna know where she went?" Ryou asked, mockingly.  
  
"The good Old Shadow Realm! Good Ra, Ryou, get a life! That monster was obviously annoying you! Can't you see your own feelings?" mocked Yami Bakura.  
  
As Ryou was walking home, he realized something. . .  
  
FLASHBACK  
  
His Yami appeared, but Aunt Icicle didn't seem to see him. "And how is Mirelle?"  
  
end of flashback  
  
Mirelle? Who the heck is Mirelle? Do I know her? I wish I could have asked my aunt! "Aboiu? Why are you thinking about the Monster?" asked an ever-so- nosy Yami. "No reason, Master Yami Bakura." "Good. Now, what were you fussing about before?" "Nothing, we're home." In a flash of gold light Yami Bakura disappeared. Why must we make him go back into his soul room? No one will be here to greet us! It is pointless!  
  
Ryou turned the silver doorknob of the white door of his and his dad's apartment. Since he is always away I have to live alone with my Yami, and fend for myself. Sometimes, I really wish I had a brother, or even a sister! They would be good company.  
  
Ryou froze at the sight in the living room. "Wow!!!"  
  
"Dad? What are you doing home? You were due back next Month!" asked Ryou Bakura.  
  
"Slow down Ryou! The reason I'm home early is because you teacher, um... what was the name?" asked Mr. Bakura.  
  
"Um, depends which one you mean, Mrs. GreatMoreHomework, Mr. PleaseNoMoreWork, Ms. IDon'tGiveADamn-" Ryou answered, but was cut off.  
  
"Yes, Ms. IDon'tGiveADamn told me about Family Fun Day! And I decided to come." Answered the father.  
  
I know his heart is in the right place, but what about Bakura? And anyway I was planning not to go to that Family Fun day; I mean it is just a field trip with your family! "Okay dad! But you have to fill out a permission slip," reassured Ryou. The father watched as his son bent down, his mane of white hair tumbling down his shoulders, and Ryou stood back up with a permission slip in his hand. "Fill it out dad!" smiled the white-haired boy.  
  
FORM WHEN FILLED OUT  
  
Trip to Domino City Juvenile Jail  
  
Names: Ryou and (a/n: I don't know his father's real name!! if u know please tell me!)  
Stephen Bakura  
  
Parent signature: Stephen Bakura  
  
Note: please show up at front of school tomorrow at 9:00, p.m. promptly!  
  
end of form  
  
This is going to be hell! Oh well, at least I get to spend time with my dad!  
  
/Ryou! A jail? Cool!!/  
  
you can't come out, or cause any trouble, my dad is coming!!  
  
/oh, darn! /  
  
Yami, I mean it!   
  
/was that what you were fussing over before? When you were walking home and that monster came? /  
  
yes Yami, that was it. 


	2. Chapter Two

"Speech" -Ryou thinking to himself- /Ryou to Yami Bakura/ Yami Bakura to Ryou  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own yugioh, but I do own my ideas  
  
Chapter 2: School's Day Out  
  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%  
  
Ryou appeared with his father the next morning at 9:00 at the school. Everyone greeted them "okay class and parents!" said Ms. IDon'tGiveADamn, "we will be taking a trip to the Domino City Juvenile Jail. Why we would go there, you may ask. Because the people in that jail have ages up to 19! That is young. The youngest person third was sent there at age 7 and is currently 16," as she continued Ryou was zoned out, talking to his Yami.  
  
/Yami, you can't come out during the trip, okay? / fine, but you owe me something /what? /well . . . /no/ how can you say no if you don't know what I ask?? /um, please nothing the others would know of/ fine, I want an IOU! /okay/  
  
Ryou snapped out of his chat with his Yami to find his dad shaking him. "Yes?" Ryou asked "are you okay?" the father replied "yes" said the white- haired teen.  
  
The ride to the Juvenile Jail was really short so there wasn't much  
talking.  
  
"Class and parents, we are here" smiled Ms. IDon'tGiveADamn  
  
The class replied with moans and groans, but the parents stayed silent.  
  
"Class follow me," calmly sighed Ms. IDon'tGiveADamn  
  
As they walked in the barred gates a truck pulled up, it was red, gold, and green. It also said POLICE OF DOMINO CITY RECOVERY SQUAD on it in bold Red.  
  
"People, this is the truck that the police use to recover escapees. Those are the people that try to escape," lectured Ms. IDon'tGiveADamn. There were 2 people that were driving. They both wore blues uniforms with red and gold sashes. The people waved. As the truck drove in they saw a red haired boy screaming, "help me they torture us in here some of us are insane HELP!"  
  
"Now, we can continue." Droned Ms. IDon'tGiveADamn  
  
As they walked into the first building on the right, Ryou noted that all the buildings had signs on them. The building they had entered had said MAIN OFFICE  
  
When they were all inside, a fat, brown haired lady stood up and introduced herself as Mrs. Warner. She talked to them all one by one, when she got to Ryou she asked what his last name was.  
  
"Bakura," he replied. "Oh," she said as she turned to Mr. Bakura, "And you must Be Mister Bakura" "yes," he flat-out replied.  
  
She started talking in a whisper to Ryou's dad while dragging him into a corner.  
  
"Dad?" Ryou questioned. "Ryou come here" was the reply Ryou received.  
  
"Ryou, I am going to have a talk with Mrs. Warner, okay? Be good" said the father  
  
-Again he is leaving- sighed Ryou to himself  
  
When the whole class was outside again, a voice ran out of the loud speaker, "would Mirelle please come to the office," it said.  
  
- That name again! - pondered Ryou to himself.  
  
"Hello," said a man's voce, when Ryou looked up, he saw a very strong and handsome man standing there. His Green eyes were sharp and his blonde hair, flirty.  
  
"Now," the man continued, "I am Mista' Killiometricezk, but you can call me Kyle because that is my first name. I am a counselor here at The Juvenile jail hall. I will be your tour guide today along with my toughest patient, Mirelle."  
  
As the man spoke Mr. Bakura and Mrs. Warner came out still talking.  
  
"Mrs. Warner?" asked Kyle  
  
"Yes?" She answered  
  
"Where is Mirelle?"  
  
"Oh, she is talking with Mr. Hornet."  
  
"Um, I will keep you people entertained until my very hott assistant comes out."  
  
At the moment he finished his sentence, the door to the office swung open to reveal a girl that was Ryou's height with white hair (the tips at the ends were black), sharp and cold chocolate eyes, and a jumpsuit made of leather.  
  
"Hello Mirelle," said Kyle  
  
"Hello yourself, " she replied in a harsh tone  
  
"Oh, sor-ry"  
  
"You should be"  
  
"Stop arguing with me! I am the Counselor"  
  
Kyle grabbed Mirelle by the hips and pulled her close (in a very cough cough way), and she punched him in the Face  
  
"Get you grimy paws off-a me!" she snarled  
  
"Well, sorry ms, problem-child"   
  
"What did you say?" temper flaring  
  
"You herd me right! You have child issues! you came here at 7 years old!"  
  
Kyle gets slapped in the face, VERY, VERY, hard  
  
"people, this is my assistant Mirelle Bakura" he says wearily before collapsing to the ground.  
  
Gasps, confused looks, and surprised looks went through the class. All eyes eventually turned to Ryou and Mr. Bakura. 


	3. Chapter Three

Disclaimer: I do not own YUGIOH! All I own is Mirelle  
  
Chapter six- Too Close for Comfort  
  
$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$  
  
All eyes bore into Ryou and Mr. Bakura's heads. Then all eyes went back to Kyle.  
  
"Mirelle, will you say something?" he asked.  
  
"Yes, I will," she said, then continued, "My Name is Mirelle. I will be the other tour guide today."  
  
"Come-on please continue, Mirelle. We want to hear how you came here."  
  
"Well, if Kyle the Bastard wouldn't keep interrupting me, I would. AS I said, I am Mirelle. I came here when I was 7 because I was caught doing something bad. I would've been released by now, if Kyle one day didn't go too far."  
  
Kyle moaned.  
  
"Anyway, Kyle was sitting at his lunch table one day, obviously flirting with some girls, when he saw me eating by myself. He just couldn't let me be. He went over to me and sat down, a little too close for comfort. When he wouldn't go away I punched him and he tried to kiss me! Out of that punch, he tried to kiss me! So, of course, I kicked his ass farther that Timbuktu. Unfortunately for him, he never learns. So, for hurting a counselor, I got punished." She was snobbishly making fun of him.  
  
By now kids were laughing. Kyle getting beat up by a girl? HAHAHAHAHAHA  
  
Ryou's father unfortunately wasn't laughing. ON quite the other hand, he was sending a vicious glare at Mirelle.  
  
"Dad?" Ryou questioned, tugging on his father's jacket's sleeve.  
  
"Yes?" his dad answered.  
  
"Is Bakura a popular last name? Is that why Mirelle's last name is Bakura?"  
  
"Yes, son, that is the reason, she is of no relation to us."  
  
What Mr. Bakura didn't know was that Mirelle was standing right behind him.  
  
Ryou looked over to her, and his eyes settled on hers. Her glimmering chocolate eyes, mirrored his, but the looked almost sad. "Is something wrong?" asked Ryou.  
  
"No, everything is going great!" she answered, the sarcasm in her voice sliding off it, like water off ice.  
  
Just then, Ryou's eyes went wide as saucers, as did Yugi's, Joey's, Tea's, Tristan's, Serenity's, and all of their parents.  
  
$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$  
  
Please review! 


	4. Chapter Four

Disclaimer: I do not own YuGiOh!!!!!!  
  
Chapter 3: Tomato Sauce in Un-convinent Places  
  
A white-haired figure stood over Mirelle, holding a bucket of a glimmering red liquid. Ryou covered his mouth with his delicate hand.  
  
Mirelle about-faced, her hair tossing about in its spiky ponytail. When she turned around she was looking strait into the eyes of Bakura. He was smiling as he dumped the liquid on her hair. "You Mother frigged dipshitty shitbag!!!!!!!" she yelled into his ear.  
  
"Well, bitch, it was only tomato juice," Bakura laughed.  
  
As he smiled to himself, Bakura received two presents that he will never forget. First, he was pushed into a lake. But, when he came out, the mysterious Mirelle kissed him harshly on the lips. Bakura just glared at her. "No hard feelings, dipshit," she told him, then walked away to get changed.  
  
Meanwhile, Ryou was trying to explain to his dad why there was a mirror image of himself, standing next to Mirelle.  
  
"Uh . . . He is a friend of mine who also likes the fashion of white hair and sweaters. His name is. . . Uh . . ." Ryou lied, but not very convincible.  
  
"Ryou, how dare you forget my name!" Bakura growled, then decided that he wanted to stay near Ryou in this 'boot camp', so he made-up a name, "My Name is Royu." Ryou just looked at his Yami, not bothering to hide the shock on his face.  
  
"Nice to meet you, Royu," Mr. Bakura said, eyeing both his son, and his son's copy-cat friend.  
  
"Well, it won't be nice to meet me later!" Bakura said, laughing manically. But, just as he started to laugh harder, Ryou spotted a figure right behind his menacing Yami.  
  
It was Mirelle, and she was holding a humongous bucket of some liquid, and Ryou smiled a little as she dumped it onto the unsuspecting Bakura's head.  
  
"Gr. . . ." he growled, facing the laughter of the entire procession of Ryou's school, and their parents. Bakura shoved Mirelle into the perfectly placed lake; she was still covered in moist tomato sauce. She climbed out, her hands slipping on the railings, and grabbed Bakura's ankle, making him trip right into the pool with her!  
  
Obviously, both were perfectly pissed at one another, and they were both dragged out by their ears by a lifeguard who was older than time itself.  
  
"MIRELLE!!!!" Mr. Bakura yelled, even angrier than she was.  
  
(Attention, now pretty much everyone is either pissed, angry, wet, or any combinations of the three. Yami Bakura and Mirelle are all three.)  
  
LATER, after everyone way dried off, dressed in normal clothes and in bunkers designed for the school children, well, everyone except Yami Bakura (Royu) and Mirelle who were in detention, running around the 'school' competing with each other. We are at the bunkers with the good children . . . yea right! And this is in script format because I am lazy.   
  
Tea: Want to play truth or dare?  
  
Seto: As long as it is appropriate for Mokuba!  
  
Tea: Okay!  
  
Yugi: Can I go first?  
  
Tea: Of course!  
  
Yugi: Yami! Truth or dare?  
  
Yami: Hikari, must I choose?  
  
Yugi: Yup!  
  
Yami: Truth, Hikari, truth.  
  
Yugi: Darn and I had a good dare. Okays, um. . .  
  
End of chapter  
  
I need help with the truth or dare questions, anyone have any ideas?! I need help. The credit goes all to you!! Please review! 


	5. Chapter Five

DISCLAIMER: I own Kyle and Mirelle. However, YGO is not mine. FINE?!  
  
Notes: okay, thank you to all who reviewed; you alerted me that I wasn't alone.  
  
EVERYONE- thank you so much for reviewing! I hope you all will check out this segment too!!  
  
Chapter 5: Isn't life Great?  
  
Yugi: . . . Are you afraid of anything?  
  
Yami: No!  
  
Yugi: I know you have to fear something!  
  
Yami: Loosing a duel. Fine, happy?!  
  
Yugi: yes, your turn.  
  
Yami: Mokuba, is there anyone you like more than your brother?  
  
Mokuba: you're supposed to ask whether I want a truth or dare first! But, I'll take truth.  
  
Yami: well, Sor-ry! I haven't played this game in 5,000 years!  
  
Mokuba: No, I do not love anyone better than my brother.  
  
Kaiba: thank you, Mokuba.  
  
Mokuba: Um . . . Tea, truth or dare?  
  
Tea: truth. For I believe truthfulness is the base of any friendship!  
  
Mokuba: okay . . . uh . . . is this field trip scary?  
  
Tea: of course, I mean, there is no friendship here! Everyone is a bad person! But they can be fixed, right?  
  
Mokuba: sure. . .  
  
Tea: Serenity, truth or dare?  
  
Serenity: dare.  
  
Joey: sis, you should rethink that. You aren't old enough for dares.  
  
Serenity: I DON'T care.  
  
Tea: I dare you to give a lesson in friendship.  
  
ALL: OOU  
  
Serenity: um . . . Friendship is good, I guess. . . . BLAH blah BLAH blah BLAH blah BLAH blah BLAH blah BLAH blah BLAH blah BLAH blah BLAH blah BLAH blah BLAH blah BLAH blah BLAH blah BLAH blah BLAH blah BLAH blah BLAH blah BLAH blah BLAH blah BLAH blah BLAH blah BLAH blah BLAH blah BLAH blah BLAH blah BLAH blah BLAH blah BLAH blah BLAH blah BLAH blah BLAH blah BLAH blah BLAH blah BLAH blah!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Tea: that was inspiring!  
  
Everyone except Serenity and Tea: Snore   
  
Back with Bakura and Mirelle in the D.T. center  
  
"I cannot believe you poured tomato juice in my hair!" Mirelle fumed as she wrote on the blackboard, 'I will not punch authority members' for the exact seven hundred, eighty, seventh time in green chalk that had almost run out.  
  
"You poured it on my clothes, then pushed me into the pool!" Bakura retorted, forgetting that he too had forced her into the water. Neither of them felt bad, after all they were born enemies, almost.  
  
"Okay, Royu, you may return to the cabin. Mirelle will stay here for just a little longer," counselor Kyle said, an ice pack on his black-eye and raw cheek.  
  
Royu left without a word, when he was halfway to the cabin, he realized that he had forgotten his red-tinted bag.  
  
He walked up and opened that door, only to find Kyle lay on top of a struggling Mirelle, attempting to kiss the beautiful bomb. She was strong, but he had squished her against the table. His mouth hovered near hers, drawing in breaths of her scent. She kept struggling. She couldn't breathe with him there.  
  
'Royu' would normally never think twice about the assault on his college in crime, but for some reason he couldn't control himself. His body was not under his own control, he was a robot, his small down-there emotions enforcing his actions. Without realizing it, he jumped up on the table and kicked Kyle off. Kyle swore and tried to punch the tomb robber in the gut; he missed.  
  
The ancient thief summoned his millennium ring and sentenced Kyle to life in the shadow realm. But really, there is no other sentence, is there?  
  
Mirelle got up and stared at the now glowing Yami Bakura (a-k-a Royu). She looked a little stunned, before muttering a thank you. Bakura grabbed his bag and they walked out together.  
  
"What did you do to him?" she asked, a little frightened of this guy who had defeated the one person who she had always despised.  
  
"I sent him to a land of mysteries," the thief replied, not willing to tell her about the shadow realm yet. After all, he isn't that much of an open person!  
  
They closed the door, awaking the snoring people. They all went back to the game as Mirelle settled in the bunk below Bakura's, and fell asleep. Bakura did the same, after all shadow-realm-soul-sending took a bunch of energy, even from a five thousand year-old thief.  
  
REVIEW PLEASE!!! But, don't flame and cut my spirit like cheese. 


End file.
